The Grand Tree
Details Walkthrough * Speak to King Shareen on the ground floor of the Grand Tree. * He will ask you for your help and give you a Translation book and a Bark sample. * Take both these items to Hazelmere. He can be found on a small island east of Yanille. There are Jungle Spiders on the ground below his house. If you can cast the Watchtower Teleport spell, that brings you close. If your Player Owned House (POH ) is in Yanille, teleport there. From either of those teleports, walk east past the bank and out across long bridges that span the islands. Finally, if you can use the Fairy Rings, go to code "CLS". * Talk to Hazelmere. You will not understand him, but eventually you will communicate. * He will take your Bark sample, and after examining it he will give you a message. When translated using the Translation book it reads: :A man came to me with the King's seal :I gave the man Daconia rocks :and Daconia rocks will kill tree! * Return to King Shareen in The Grand Tree. Tell him the message above. He will ask what the translation is in three lines, so pick each line from the choices offered. For the first line, you have to go to the second set of choices offered. * Talk to Glough. He is located south of the grand tree, east of the ramp in a tree house. He will tell you that he will take care of the problem. * King Shareen will tell you that Glough has caught someone. You will ask to see the prisoner. He is located on the top floor of the Grand Tree. * The prisoner, whose name is Charlie, will tell you that you need to search Glough's house for evidence. * Go to Glough's house. Search the cupboard and you will find his journal. * After finding his journal, talk to Glough. After the conversation, you will be put in the cell next to Charlie's. * After a conversation with Charlie, about the Shipyard on Karamja, he will tell you a password to access it, which is Ka-Lu-Min. * The King will appear and apologise for Glough imprisoning you. * He will tell you to quickly escape on the Gnome glider on the top floor of The Grand Tree. * Talk to the Pilot and he will fly you to just west of the Shipyard. Run east past the jogres to the shipyard. * When you reach the Shipyard, try to open the gate and a Shipyard Worker will talk to you. You need to tell him the password: :Ka - Lu - Min * After telling the Shipyard Worker the password, in three parts, he'll let you in. * Go out to the docks just east of the gate and you'll find the Foreman. You can either kill him (he's level 23) or you can answer some questions. * If you choose the latter, he will ask you 3 questions. :Q. How is Glough's wife? - A. She is no longer with us. :Q. What is Glough's favourite food? - A. Wormhole. :Q. What is his new girlfriend's name? - A. Anita. * After killing him or answering the questions, you will receive a note for Glough about the ships. * Take it to the king. * The glider was broken in the crash, so you will need to find another way back to The Grand Tree. You have 2 options: if you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest you can use the Spirit tree in the village. If you haven't completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, you need to go to the Tree Gnome Stronghold gate and talk to Femi. Tell her you need to get inside, and she will sneak you in. If you haven't helped her previously, she will charge you 1,000 coins. If you have she will help you for free. * After you show King Shareen the note from the Foreman, he still will not believe your accusations. * Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of The Grand Tree. He will suggest you speak to Anita, Glough's girlfriend. * Go and talk to her. She is near the swamp to the north-west of The Grand Tree in the northwesternmost house; you have to go upstairs. She will give you a key and ask you to return it to Glough. * Go to Glough's house and use the key to open the chest. Inside, you will find some of his notes detailing his plan to seize control of RuneScape. * Take the notes to King Shareen. He will still not believe your evidence. He will tell you that in their search of Glough's house all they found were 4 sticks. * They spell out the word TUZO. * Use the Translation book to decipher what it means. You will find that when rearranged the sticks spell the word OPEN. * Return to Glough's house and climb up the Watchtower. This is a tree on the east side of the second floor and requires 25 Agility to climb. * You will find a stone stand. Use the sticks with the stand to spell out TUZO, starting from the far left. * After you have placed the sticks on open the stone stand, you will hear gears turning. You can now open the trap door on this platform, but be prepared. * After you enter make sure to wait till Glough walks up to you and starts the conversation. If you move before he gets to you, you will have to run through the cave as if you have killed the demon and go back through the trap door, the ladder you came in through is broken. * After you enter, and Glough talks to you, a level 172 Black demon will attack you. Sometimes Glough will just stop talking even though you didn't move, causing the Black demon not to spawn, just leave the cave as if you have killed the demon and go back though the trap door. Defeating the Demon You can either fight the demon using Melee or it is possible to hide and use Range or Magic. If you choose to use ranged or magical attacks, then hide behind the blue rocks which are scattered throughout the dungeon. If he can still attack you then move behind another rock until he can no longer attack you. You can also go into the tunnel to where the demon cannot reach so you can can attack him using range or magic attacks. If you take too long fighting the demon, it will disappear into thin air and you'll have to start the battle all over again. * After defeating the Demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. Talk to him and after a conversation with him, he asks you to locate the last Daconia stone. * Search the roots until you find it. Then talk to King Shareen and you have finished the quest. Reward * 5 Quest Points. * 18,400 Attack Experience. * 7,900 Agility Experience. * 2,150 Magic Experience. * Ability to use the mine under The Grand Tree. * Ability to use the Gnome glider transportation system. * Access to the spirit tree inside the Gnome Stronghold. Grand Tree